Everything happens for a reason
by Littlemissthunderbird
Summary: Virgil Tracy has a University Speech to write about his best memory. He chose to speak about his birthday which has just past. But why did he choose his birthday? None of his brothers, nor father are able to come visit him and he gets hurt in an accident. Meaning he would spend his birthday in hospital. For my good friend JoTracy123.


****Hey guys, just a little story I wrote. Hope you enjoy :) Written for my friend JoTracy123 as it her birthday today:)

* * *

**VIRGIL POV**

_**University Speech:**__ Best Memory. __**Due:**____November 10._

"Hi there. My name is Virgil Tracy. Yes I am the third son of the billionaire, ex-astronaut, Jefferson Tracy. Today, I wish to tell you about my most exciting birthday yet. Speeches aren't really my thing, I'd rather compose music or create art, so bare with me. I am giving this my best shot."

_[August 13]_

I was awake at 6:30, an unusual time for me. I was ready for uni an hour later. I scanned through my emails and got some sad news. Unfortunately, none of my brothers, nor father would be able to visit me on my birthday. Scott was called to an urgent assignment for the US Airforce, John had to swap with an invalid on the NASA International Space Station (National Aeronautics and Space Administration), Gordon was hired for an emergency assignment for WASP (World Aquanaut Security Patrol.) and Alan, my youngest brother was still at school. He had a major project with his classmates this week. My father had an emergency meeting in New York, with his business.

I replied to the emails sent to me, just giving them my love and said that I was glad they contacted through. I sighed, feeling almost rejected by them all. I opened my hidden locket necklace, which I take with me everywhere. I looked down at the picture of my mum. It brought tears to my eyes. Many years ago, she went missing in an avalanche. They suspected she was dead, but found no body remains. She hasn't returned since. She had appeared in some of my dreams though.

It was time to go. I grabbed my keys and headed for my red Hyundai. I drove off. I was about half way there when someone swerved in front of me and crashed into my car. I screamed and hit my head on the window. I got knocked out and lost my consciousness rapidly. I don't remember much after that. According to the doctors, it was surprising that I got out of there alive. I vaguely remember being put into another car to be rushed to hospital. It was bad. I was losing blood, and a lot of it. I had cuts everywhere. Then I heard a voice. ''Do not fear Virgil. I am protecting you. You shall not die.''

We soon arrived at the hospital and I was taken straight into surgery. Doctors told me when I woke afterwards that I had escaped with 3 bruised ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg. I asked the doctor to send messages to all my brothers and my dad. Someone else came in and ejected me with something. As soon as it was in my system, I realised that this was no doctor. I was unable to press my emergency button on the bed, as I passed out before hand.

**[August 14]**

I had no idea where I was. I felt someone's hand clutching mine. My eyes crept open and I found my dad and Alan before me.  
"Alan? Dad?" I whispered. Both their heads snapped up.

"Virgil. It's good to see you awake." Jeff said, reaching out to ruffle my hair.

"What are you doing here? I though you guys were busy?"

"As soon as I got the message about you I put the meeting on hold. Just as I was walking to my car, I got another message to say that someone had been snooping in here and gave you some heavy sleeping drug. I picked up Alan and then came straight here."

"I was in class when I got the message about you. Quite amazing actually. My mobile was off, sitting in my pencil case. It beeped loudly to tell me I had a received a message. It made me jump and everyone turned to me. I had to read the message out loud to everyone and when I did I went white in the face. My teacher told me to pack up and head straight to the office to meet dad." Alan added.

"Well, thanks for being here. I can't do much on my own." I said with a smile.

"It is always good to see you Virgil." Alan said.

We spent the whole day chatting. It was late so they said their goodbyes and headed to the nearest hotel. I lay down to rest myself. My dad organised a security guard to stand outside, not wanting a repeat of what happened the pervious night.

**[August 15]**

I was extremely tired and I didn't wake until midday. I opened my eyes, and all of my brothers were there. Scott, John and Gordon had arrived.  
"Hey kiddo. How you feeling?" Scott said, from where he sat clutching my hand.

"I am alright. But how did you guys get here?" I asked.

"My commander got the message and he sent me back to base and told me to fly out here using my plane."Scott replied.

"Yes I was in space. When I got the message I sent it to my boss and he immediately had a shuttle launched to pick me up in." John explained.

"I got the message and I went straight to my commander and he let me go without a second thought." Gordon said.

"Wow. Thanks guys." I exclaimed. I wasn't going to spend my birthday alone after all.

"Hungry?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah a little bit." I replied. May be that was an under estimation. I am starving.

"Here you go. One of the nurses left you this." On my little table was some pancakes, jelly, a bar of chocolate and a cupcake.

"Oh yummy..." I said as I tucked into the food.

"Do I get some?" Gordon asked.

"Nope."

"What about me?" Scott asked.

"No way."

"Can I have some chocolate?" John asked.

"Yes of course. Here is $2 for the venting machine, just down the hall." I said giving John a gold coin and his eyes lit up. Scott and Gordon gave me the look of death. I just laughed.

"Virge?" Said a little voice.

"Yes Al?"

"Can I have something?" He asked.

"Of course. Here have my cupcake." I said handing it to him. Alan poked is tongue out at the other two and chomped on his cupcake. John walked back into the room with 4 chocolate bars. He handed one to Scott, Gordon and Jeff.

"Oh thanks John." Gordon said.

"Don't thank me, thank Virgil."

"Huh?"

"He never gave me any money. He gave me a note which told me to get you guys some chocolate. His nurse gave them to me."

"Thanks Virge." Gordon, Scott and Jeff said in unison.

"No problems guys." I tried to eat my jelly cup, but i couldn't hold it. "Um a little help?" Scott was sitting closest to me and he reached out and held my jelly cup for me. "Thanks." He smiled. Then he cut up my pancakes. I smiled gratefully.

"Present time! " Gordon exclaimed.

"Calm down Gordon. Yes go on then." Jeff said. Gordon handed me a present. I smiled. I opened the card. It read:

**_Happy 21st Birthday Virge!_**

**_From your younger bro Gords._**

**_Ps. I ensure it is not a practical joke. :)_**

"Haha thanks Gords."  
"No problems bro. Happy birthday." I opened the gift. It was a full paint brush set with a case and some piano books of my favourite composer.

"OMG Gordon you didn't. Thank you so much!"

"That is quite alright. I knew you would like it." Gordon said, giving my a brotherly hug.

"Like it? I love it!"

"Happy Birthday. Here you go kiddo." Scott said passing me a camo print present. I read the little gift card.

_**Dear Mozart,**_

_**Man you're 21! Gosh I remember you growing up. Those were the good times, but there are better to come. Happy Birthday!**_

_**From Scooter.**_

"Aww thanks Scotty."

"Open the present." I tore open the gift pack. It was a paint set with easel. it came with the US Air Force plane hangers, which you could paint.

"Aww. I love it. Thanks heaps!" I said hugging Scott.

"I have one for you too. I made it myself. Happy Birthday." Alan said, digging through his backpack.

"Thanks Sprout!" I replied when he passed me the gift.

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIRGE!_**

**_You are the bestest bro in the world. I bet you would be able to repaint the Mona Lisa exactly with no mistakes and take on the hardest piano pieces in world history._**

**_I love you Virge and you will never EVER disappoint me._**

**_From you little bro, Al._**

His little message brought tears to my eyes. "Aww thanks Al. That is really sweet." Alan smiled up at me. I opened the carefully wrapped gift. I unveiled a green aircraft with yellow strips. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my life.

"Wow. I love it Alan. Best present ever."

"Glad you like it. I made I myself. Look here touch this hidden button." I touched the said button. The body of the craft opened. Inside were mini models of my 4 brothers, father and my missing mum. "And I'll push this one." Alan pushed a little yellow button which opened the cockpit. It had a smaller scale of me sitting in the pilots seat.

"Come here Al. I love it." I pulled him close for a brotherly hug.

"I haven't been on earth for the past month and a half, so I only managed to get you a little something," John said, passing me a little box.  
"That's alright John. I rather have all you guys here than worry about presents." Everyone smiled. I read the small note.

**_Picasso._**  
**_Happy 21st Birthday!_**  
**_I got you something that will be useful at university._**  
**_Space Nerd._**

"Haha John. Love the signature."

"What does it say?" Gordon asked. I looked at John. He had a pleading look on his face.

"It says Johnny." I said as I unravelled the gift. Inside the rectangular box was a pen. On it was engraved

_'Virgil G Tracy'_ in gold lettering. "Thanks John. This is neat. I will keep this safe."  
"No problems there Virge." He replied as I hugged him. Then he whispered, "thanks man." I just winked.

"Well Son. I bought you something that can not be brought in here but instead, open this."  
"Oh thanks dad." The little note read,

_**To my little artist.**_  
_**Happy 21st Birthday**_  
_** From dad.**_

I opened the oddly shaped present. Inside was a pair of keys. My eyes widened in shock. "You bought me a Porsche Boxter?!"  
"Yes son. Your original car was unable to be repaired." I was breathless. This was my dream car. "It's yellow." My dreams had come true.  
"Thanks so much dad. I love you." I said hugging him.

"I love you more. Now. boys, lets leave Virgil to have some rest while we go out and grab dinner."

"Yeah good idea I'm starved." Scott said. Everyone laughed. Oh yes I had missed that. Scott sure loves his food.

"See you in a Bit Virge." Alan said. The others smiled and waved as they walked out of the room.

I let my eyes slid close. Approximately 5-10 minutes later, I woke to some clutching my hand. My eyes snapped open and I looked down at the long blonde haired figure beside me. Then I realised who it was.

"Mum?" I whispered.

"Virgil, darling its me. I am back." Lucy replied stroking a hand over my cheek.

"Mum..." I burst into tears. Lucy immediately took me in her arms and comforted me as I cried. I tried to stop but more tears came to replace the ones I already had shed.

"Shush Virge. It's going to be ok. It's alright. I am here." She whispered, rocking me back and forth. I finally calmed down and pulled back.

"Why were you gone for so long mum?"

"I couldn't find any of you after the avalanche. I managed to pull myself out but there was no one around. Only track of a car and footprints were there. They pulled out Alan and John, but didn't bother to look for me. I became a secret agent and when I was off duty, I would search for you. I quit my job when I found you."

"Oh. I'm glad you're back."

"Yes. I was going to meet you at the university. I was driving behind you, unknowingly, when the car crashed into you. I pulled over and pulled you out of the car. I immediately realised who you were and I took you to the hospital in my car."

"You... You saved my life... Thank you so much mum." I said hugging her tight.

Alan and John reappeared. "Mummy!" Alan said sounding all but 5 years old. John dropped his jaw in shock. Alan raced over to Lucy where she picked him up and held him close.

"My little Alan." She whispered rocking him back a forth.

"Mum? You are alive?" John stated almost to himself. Lucy put Alan down and walked up to John.

"Your getting tall my star gazer." Tears tumbled down Johns cheeks. Lucy wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

"Thanks mum."

"Mum? OH my God Mum!" Gordon exclaimed.

"Hey my water baby. I saw you win gold. Good on you."

"Thanks mum." He replied hugging her.

Scott walked in the door. His eyes widened when he realised who has showed up.  
"My little pilot." Lucy whispered. She hugged Scott tight.

"Mum..." Scott whispered, with his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Lucille? Lucy? Luc?" Said a very confused Jeff, who had just walked in to the room.

"Jeff.." Lucy said going over to him and hugging him tight. A smile spread  
across their sons faces."I missed you a lot."

"I missed you more." Lucy looked up into his eyes and kissed him. A few wolf whistles came from the second youngest.  
"Gordon." Jeff said when he pulled back.

"Virgil sweetie, I bought you a present." Lucy said pulling out a small gift from her purse.

**_To my artist_**

**_Virgil, I am here for you, and will be there for every step you take in your life. I know I was away for most of your life, but I hope that will change. Just remember, no matter if we are together or apart, I will always be here to help and watch over you._**

**_Happy 21st Birthday_**

**_Love Mum_**

I opened the little present with tears in my eyes. Inside was a little guardian angel that you could clip to your shirt.  
"Thanks mum.." I suddenly started to cry. Mum came to me and hugged me tight. Scott read the little note and then understood why. Lucy pinned the pin to my shirt. I smiled. This was truly the best birthday ever.

**[Present Day, November 10.]**

"My mum has come back into our lives once more and we will never again have to wonder of what had happened to her. I love my mum so much and I am glad she came back. That was the best memory in my life. Thank you."

I hobbled off the stage with my crutch and over to where my family was. I just dropped my crutch and pulled my mum up into a hug. I cried quietly to myself and Lucy hugged me tight.

"I am always watching over you."


End file.
